Lucy's Power
by ThePenguinsAreAttacking
Summary: When Lucy wakes up from a dream,she immediately feels horrible and can't even stand,what could be happening? And why is Laxus concerned? What does Master know about what's happening to her and what does he mean by her not being completely human? rewriting because I want to improve it. It hath been fixed!


"Lucy...Lucy...Lucy" repeated a whispery female voice. Lucy knew she was currently dreaming because she's in a field, how she knew was unknown because she could only see the darkness around her. She stood up when the voice got closer, once again repeating her name however this time it sounded more like a desperate hiss. Walking towards the sound she saw something that both scared her and intrigued her because never before did she see the maker of the voice...herself except around eight years old. It confused her more than she'd like to admit when the younger Lucy had hissed out the words "I can't hold them back anymore" then disappeared, the only sign she had ever been there at all was the puddle of blood where the younger Lucy had been standing'Lucy...Lucy...Remember" was the last thing she heard as she darted awake,scaring Natsu who had snuck into her bed sometime during the night. "Luce, are you alright?"asked Natsu with concern and worry lacing his words. He knew something was up because Luce hadn't gotten angry at him for sneaking not only into her house but her bed as well"Yeah, just need some food, want some too?" She asked, in an attempt to sound normal, she pasted on a fake smile to get him to worry less about her and offered food because when was Natsu not hungry? She went to stand up, only to be hit by a headache and a wave of nausea,she quickly sat back down,holding her head because of odd flashes of what she assumed as memories flashed through her in no order that could possibly make sense. Feeling something rubbing her back she opened her eyes to Natsu holding her hair back as Happy held up a trash can in front of her, not saying anything, as if he could tell how horrible she felt in that moment. She mumbled as much of a thanks as she could without vomiting and she moaned in disgust before emptying the rest of her stomach contents. Natsu and Happy each let out their own form of that very moan as they continued watching her vomit."Luce,want some water to wash the taste of puke out?" Natsu asked in concern. He was really worried when she only nodded before releasing more vomit, this time bits of red,which he assumed was blood escaped her mouth. Leaving the room, he grabbed some crackers and a room temperature water bottle for Lucy before using a communication lacrima to contact Master and tell him about what was happening to Lucy. "Hey Gramps, can you send Wendy over here to see if she can find out what is wrong with Luce?""Natsu,can you explain what was happening to Lucy before she started vomiting?"Natsu explained that to the best of his ability as he watched Master's face go pale with worry and concern."Natsu how old is Lucy,counting Tenroujima?""She's about 23,why,what does that have to do with this?"Natsu was confused and concerned as he heard Lucy start vomiting again."Either way I gotta go, Luce is vomiting again."Before Master could say anything more, Natsu had hung up."Oh dear,this is going to be a difficult year already, what with Lucy's powers activating and Natsu's concern."Master said more to himself than anyone in the quickly grabbed a beer and went back to his office before Mira could find him not doing his work."Makarov quickly called his grandson into the office so he could have him find a way to help Lucy. "Whatd'ya want Old Man?"questioned Laxus with anger and boredom in his voice though concern showed in his eyes."I want you to protect Lucy from herself." He then explained why and how to the best of his abilities. "I expect you to go to her now and help her because not only is it starting but it's being more violent with her than the few others who have dealt with it before her."After he said that Laxus teleported using his lightning so he could get there faster. He had heard part of Natsu and the Old Man's conversation and afterwards when the Old Man explained it, he became even more worried for her and quickly entered through the already open window and rushed to where the smell of vomit came from. He came into the room to see Lucy's eyes which were both glowing different colors as Natsu rubbed her back in a comforting manner,his eyes shut to block out the sight of his best friend vomiting her own blood into a trash can. Laxus' eyes moved upwards from the half full trashcan to view Blondie's eyes. Neither had a pupil,they flashed different colors until finally stopping on black before turning back to the beautiful expression-showing brown he loved so much. Not even noticing his own train of thought, he rushed forward as she collapsed,her eyelids slowly fluttered shut as she fell into his arms. He picked her up gently, walking towards the bathroom door slowly before calling over to a stunned and confused Natsu "Get some foods she can eat in this state. I'll find a female from the guild to wash her off and change her clothes. Setting her back on the bed after laying a towel on it so they wouldn't have to change the sheets before she could sleep. He walked to her dresser before picking out what looked to be the most comfortable outfit she owned."Quickly calling Evergreen over to Lucy's, I started running a bath for the blond I had grown to love. After a few minutes Evergreen ran through the unlocked door and immediately looked concerned after looking at the state Lucy was in. The blond had managed to break down the walls of the whole guild without realizing it by being the caring girl who forgave everyone and they all loved her for her forgiveness no matter how badly they had fucked up in the first place or even how many times. I heard a knock at the door and rushed to answer it. Evergreen ran immediately to Lucy's side. She had picked Lucy up as if she was a delicate flower which she was in a way,the guild's delicate flower, Ever walked her to the bathroom,grabbing the clothes I had picked out. She then slammed the door so I knew not to enter. After about 30 minutes,Ever came out holding a pained looking Lucy in her arms. Lucy mumbled something then started breathing heavily. Ever placed her on the bed and looked at me in question then focused on Lucy who in her sleep had opened her eyes except unlike earlier, they had pupils just not human pupils. The pupils of a cat and her eyes were changing color again before stopping at a blue green color,then instead of collapsing like I had expected,she had grown ears and a tail. The pained look faded away from her eyes as her ears twitched and she crawled towards me, who had sat on the bed next to her when I had thought she'd collapse. She laid her head in my lap before she started purring. I petted her ears as Ever looked at the two of us in confusion and then I fell asleep too."I awoke to Lucy hugging me in her sleep with her head burrowed into the space between my neck and snored quietly and seemed like she was back to normal. I checked her pulse and breathing to ensure she was fine. Everything was normal and if I hadn't seen what had happened for myself I would have thought it had never happened. Slowly sliding out of the bed, so I didn't wake Lucy up, I went into the kitchen area and started to make a simple breakfast of eggs on toast. I then made a pot of coffee and grabbed a tray. Piling the food onto the tray, I pushed the door to Lucy's room open and set the food on the end table. I gently shook her awake and then grabbed a slice of the toast, I handed the toast to her as soon as she was awake enough to hold it and register what it was.(This usually takes a few minutes for me) As she gently nibbled on the edge of the toast, she glanced around the room searching for who gave the food to her. Her chocolate brown eyes landed on me and widened. It was both comical and adorable. Normally I would have denied even thinking that but I came to terms early on about my feelings for Lucy. When she glanced at my shirtless chest, she blushed. I walked to her bathroom, grabbing my shirt along the way.


End file.
